earthpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Minecraft Earth News/MINECRAFT EARTH NEWS: Minecraft Earth’s New Safety First! Video
Main article: Minecraft Earth: Safety First! | Back to: the news hub OCT 16, 2019 - Last week, we’ve seen Minecraft uploaded a new video about Minecraft Earth earlier last week. But it was silently uploaded, with it being delisted. The video was first discovered by Discord members in the Minecraft Earth Discord and Minecraft Earth news account @playmcearthhttps://twitter.com/playmcearth/status/1184530879768600576, with it still being unlisted. It is currently unknown if it will be delisted from the unlisted status. The video is mainly about safety while playing Minecraft Earth outside. The video’s main character is a village who is distracted from Minecraft Earth. Here is how the video goes: 1. BE AWARE - “Minecraft Earth can be endlessly fascinating. But don’t forget to look around and pay attention to the real world surroundings at all times.“ The first scene shows a villager looking on a device, as tappables and mobs appear throughtout the video as the narrator talks. 2. DON’T PLAY AND DRIVE - "If your thinking of driving and playing at the same time - don’t. It may break the law, not to mention some bones. Seriously, don’t do it." The scene’s map is in a desert, as the villager is distracted while driving on a minecart, the minecart nearly hits the chicken walking by the rails and then the villager goes up then back down ad the minecraft stops from a block. 3. AVOID ROADS - “Roads are full of things that are very fast, so being careful is absolutely essential. Avoid playing in or near roadways.” The scene‘s map is near a street full of cars. As the villager nearly is being hit by a car, a trader llama passes by the villager, which may have perhaps also caused him to also be distracted. He later eventually gets hit by a car. 4. AVOID WATER - “Water can be pretty but it’s also pretty dangerous if you fall in. Don’t play close to water.” The scene’s map is again, displayed in a desert. As the villager walks by the river and most likely finds tappables, he eventually falls in the river with the phone, causing the phone to eventually not work due to it being waterproof. 5. DON’T TRESPASS - “No one likes uninvited so don’t be one. Don’t trespass while playing. And while the fun of Minecraft Earth never ends, the real world looks differently. Always observe park and public area closing hours.” The scene’s map is displayed with a villager inside the mounted fence. As the villager walks by, again distracted, he eventually breaks part of the fence, causing him to “trespass property”. A sign that says “CLOSED” eventually appears and as the villager witnesses the sign appear, he walks back away. 6. AVOID HEIGHTS - “Everyone loves a view, but no one likes to fall. Sadly, elytra wings are not available in the current version of reality. Since they are not, please stay away from potentially hazardous areas.” The scene shows the villager, distracted yet again, in a desert, avoiding a cactus as he sees it go through him. As soon as he avoids it, he eventually trips on a cliff with his phone only falling down, and not the villager. 7. BE CAREFUL AT NIGHT - “It’s harder to see at night, which can lead to dangerous situations. If you do play in the dark, use extra care and look for hazards.” The last scene that shows just the villager, takes place during night time. As phantoms fly past the villager throughout the video, which give references to regular MC. Eventually, the villager again, distracted, trips on a oak sapling and before that, the villager witnessed the bat flying near him. 8. PARENTAL CONTROLS - “Hey parents! To help keep your kids safer and manage their online experience, set them up with child accounts in Minecraft Earth! Learn more at minecraft.net/earth/faq.“ We have learnt something new. At sight, we’re having family controls! As the scene shows, the villager and the baby villagers are seen playing on their devices, which may have been playing Minecraft Earth. Later, the screen zooms into the villager’s screen to promote the FAQ website, which is https://www.minecraft.net/earth/faq. The italic text indicates as so. Remember to have fun while playing Minecraft Earth as we get closer to the release date of early access starting and be careful by taking these tips as spoken by the narrator! To watch the video, go to this link —> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djKPSKufFJU Be on the lookout for more updates! Category:Blog posts